lincoln_tabletopfandomcom-20200216-history
Zate the Unbreakable
Zate the Unbreakable Zate, the Unbreakable, the Mercenary, One-Eye and Copy-cat. Originally from the River Kingdom Daggermark, Zate has made his name as a mercenary soldier across multiple nations and even some adventuring groups. He is famous for his one eye. History Youth Zate was born into an almost slave-situation, as he was born and bred as a soldier for a warlord of Daggermark. Trained from birth, he was taught the tactics of the soldiers of Daggermark and secretly, the techniques of the Daggermark Assassins' Guild. Daggermark Zate was trained to be as loyal as any soldier, therefore it was almost a guarantee that he would be a main bodyguard for his master Warlord. At the the age of seventeen, he was made the head bodyguard for his Warlord. After months of no issues, it was interrupted by an assassin in the middle of the night, killing almost all the guards and the warlord. Zate stood and fought, but unfortunately could not defeat the assassin. During this fight, the assassin took Zates' eye therefore blinding him in his right eye. The assassin saw Zates' determination and loyalty, but now with his master dead, whom would Zate stay loyal to? The assassin took this opportunity and recruited Zate as another assassin for the Daggermark Assassins' Guild. Training and working for the Assassins' guild for five years, the twenty-two year old Zate had provided the guild with enough of his service, therefore he decided to leave the guild to become a lone mercenary. Cheliax Zate left Daggermark and headed for Cheliax, and became a soldier-for-hire for the military in Cheliax. He spent several years doing personal assassinations against some political leaders in Cheliax and Andoran. This time he spent in Cheliax, he saw and tried to mimic the techniques used by the soldiers in Cheliax, and he therefore had mixed his training with the Daggermark style and Cheliax techniques. Zate spent two years in Cheliax, he was given honorary citizenship and was given rights like most Cheliax-born citizens. He then was transferred to assist Nidal with some issues with Umbral Dragons. Nidal During his campaign in Nidal, he spent time learning the local attitude and lifestyles, whilst also learning the new military techniques of shadow and sabotage that Nidal specifically is known for. It was during the four years in Nidal he had unlocked a new power with his remaining eye. His once brown coloured eye, turned into a crimson red and it gave him the ability to copy and reproduce any arcane ability he saw, without straining himself. The local soldiers called it a gift from Zon-Kuthon, but Zate believed it was from Asmodeus. From then on, he had been a devout follower of Asmodeus, believing that a contract that binds him, binds him without question. After the four years in Nidal, his platoon was attacked and wiped out by a large group of raiding orcs that had wandered too far from the Hold of Belkzen. He was pronounced dead within Nidal and Cheliax, therefore it ended his contract. Zate used this reasoning to escape his long servitude to Absalom, to start a new campaign as a mercenary again. Absalom Zate kept to himself in Absalom, going under the name of Azet. Azet inducted into the local guard of Absalom and became a local guard in a small town nearby Absalom, called Quenton. But the town shortly came under a curse, and people were dying of a plague which only affected humans. Faced with almost certain death, Azet fell ill and was on the brink of dying. But a group named the Fellowship of the Bum-Ring, came and freed Quenton of this curse, Therefore Azet survived this close call with disease. Azet realising that working for organisations was foolish, he tried to become a full-time mercenary with only short contracts. Therefore he worked full-time just with short assassination and monster-hunting contracts within Absalom, and retook the name Zate, whilst being outside of the military. Several years passed, and Zate was in Absalom during the War of Perfection. The siege of Absalom gave him a lot of coin to defend rich citizens, politicians and even assist the guard. He then was approached by a familiar bunch, whom didn't see him as being familiar. It was the Fellowship of the Bum-Ring, and they approached him and paid him a small fortune to assist them with dealing with Magvar. After defeating Magvar, the Fellowship of the Bum-Ring dubbed Zate, The Unbreakable. Giving him credit for Magvar's defeat as well as themselves. Zate disappeared that day, but he decided to take on his new title, to find new jobs. Personality Zate has a stern attitude, believing in contracts and loyalty for his contractor over all else. He tends to keep a quiet and preserved life outside of his work, but does not like to show any preference to anything. Zate is not caring nor kind, he is only polite and respectful to those of who he deems worthy, or of his contracts dictates him to. =